


dubious calculus (of parties and fucking)

by jihoper, meonyeon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Students NCT, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Fraternities & Sororities, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, NCT 2019, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Crush, Strangers to Lovers, University, Unrequited Crush, ten and taeyong are an absolute mess for one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihoper/pseuds/jihoper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meonyeon/pseuds/meonyeon
Summary: ten and taeyong were both two attentive calculus students enrolled at shujin university - a prestigious institution renowned for its party culture. before long, the two began to develop feelings for one another. soon, their mutual infatuation with one another turns questionably dubious. frat leader taeil wasn't just going to stand by and let the two feign cluelessness.





	dubious calculus (of parties and fucking)

it was a humid summer night, the warm clung invasively onto the clothes of the college students. all crowded in a small room, a few dozen students mingled in a drunken stupor. it was a common practise for the students of shujin university - the institution was always renowned for the various sororities and fraternities on campus and the parties that they regularly threw. on this particular night, the frat leader moon taeil, had invited his classmates from his calculus class. 

ten and taeyong usually didn’t attend parties like these, instead wanting to carry out more mundane things like study, work and sleep. however, it was the careful and very persuasive nature of their friend that lead them into the heart of the lively party. the smell of alcohol was drenched throughout the room, the walls vigorously painted with its pungent odour. ten had positioned himself far from the bar where most of the drunken conversation lay. he was reluctant in accepting the invitation to the gathering, much preferring to drink in his own company. he was a “model student” afterall, as proclaimed by many of his professors. to ten, his study and personal time were more important to him then some disillusioned sense of “social reputation”. the reason he had even come at all was because of the presence of one of his classmates, lee taeyong.

his infatuation with his calculus classmate had started a long time ago, during the winter midterms of their first year at shujin. ten’s mind hit a blank whenever he was around taeyong; he felt as though he was being encapsulated by anxiety. when he was around, ten couldn’t help but second guess all of his actions around the young man. did he seem like an aloof idiot? it sure felt like it. ten had minimal verbal contact with taeyong, simply out of his own nerves. their interactions were always small, but left ten’s hearting beating at unprecedented rates. without his knowledge, ten began to develop feelings for the boy in small increments. he had become a love-smitten mess. while the moments they spent together were nothing more than innocent banter and small talk at best, ten’s mind often wandered to the depths of a filthy gutter. the feelings he found blossomed into much darker fantasies. soon, he began wishing for taeyong to dominate him, in all ways possible. the desire to at the mercy of taeyong’s darkest sexual whims and thoughts. ever since ten’s admiration changed, he couldn’t look at taeyong without thinking about the endless intimate possibilities the two could explore. 

so here he was, in the far corner of the room gazing casually to his classmate. ten felt an immense amount of shame and disgust in himself. taeyong had been nothing but a good person to him, why did he have to think so shamelessly about the guy? without wanting to appear disturbing or intimidating, ten made a conscious effort not to stare for too long. doing so would make him seem like a sex depraved lecher. 

on the other hand, taeyong played a very similar mental game. when taeil had told him to come to his party (more like pressured), he wasn’t very convinced. however, taeil knew just what to say to convince him - ten. taeil had laughed at the way taeyong’s eyes lit up when his name was mentioned, calling him a lovesick coward. he wasn’t entirely wrong. taeyong had fallen hard for the dedicated student. he doesn’t know when he first started feeling so strongly towards ten, but it gradually happened. taeyong had stolen several glances in class to observe the concentrated and attentive look ten always adorned. he admired his dedication to his school work and couldn’t help but find the student charmingly attractive. taeyong became entranced by the heavenly aura that seemed to follow ten, no matter what situation they were in. he had tried to engage the boy in class by making small talk, but ten had always seemed nervous. he felt like an idiot talking to him. an honour student like him wouldn’t want to talk to a lowlife like taeyong, of course. albeit the time the affection taeyong had felt unrequited, he couldn’t help as his desires grew distorted. it had started by wanting to hug him, or to hold his hand, but it had divulged into wanting to feel his fingers pressed up against his throat. he wanted ten to take him up against his desk and fuck him with as much dedication as he had for his study.

the two young men stood on opposing sides of the room, silently wishing for the same thing. the two tried to seem less desperate than they really were. between them, the bodies of young couples melded into each other. the sounds of students fucking could be heard from above. the party had certainly lived up to the “shujin” experience that everyone had heard about. taeil knew damn well what he was doing inviting both of them to the party. he had witnessed the two for the past six months, watching as they both desperately tried to gather some kind of a relationship. he grew tired of waiting, and decided to take matters into his own hands.

taeil approached ten first, drawing his attention away from taeyong. “ten, hey i want you to come see something with me. let’s go”, he’d told ten in a more commanding way than asking. simply agreeing, knowing that taeil wouldn’t change his mind, ten stood and followed the frat leader. taeil grabbed his hand and dragged him past the bar. pushing a drink into his hand, taeil continued forward, imploring ten to follow. “drink up man, you’ll need it”. before ten could even begin to comprehend what that meant, lee taeyong was clearly in view. taeil, smirking at his handy work, conveniently vanished from the scene. the two young men met eyes and both immediately wanted to combust from sheer nervousness. “have fun you two, but not too much fun” taeil’s voice fell deaf to the two eye locked boys.

“uh, hey ten” taeyong’s voice was smooth but crisp and it sent delighted shivers down ten’s spine. 

“h-hey,” ten stuttered. this was not going well; he could already feel the white-hot pangs of arousal slicing through his body as taeyong greeted him. urged by the sounds upstairs, ten couldn’t help but wish that taeyong would pin him against the closest wall and fuck the life out of him, breathing heavily in his ear as ten turned to putty in his hands.

taeyong’s breath hitched as taeil led ten over. he hid his trembling hands behind his back as the man stalked over in tow of taeil, his piercing eyes locking with taeyong’s. the latter could already feel himself melting as he gazed into those eyes, imagining them roaming over his body, turning taeyong into a quivering mess as he lay spread out for him. he wanted nothing more than for ten to strip him down slowly and tease him until taeyong was begging to be ruined.

“how- how are you?” taeyong asks ten. ten finds his stuttering endearing, and fueled by the faint sounds of couples upstairs and the booze running through his system, he sidles closer to the young man, licking his lips ever so slightly.

“i’m okay. how are you?” ten whispers in taeyong’s ear, his front pressed to the latter. ten could feel taeyong’s chest rise suddenly with surprise, and heard him let out what sounded like a breathy moan. god, he almost lost it right there. this facade he was putting up wasn’t going to last much longer if taeyong kept making those sounds and looking like that, and as he pulled back to gaze at him in awe he saw that taeyong’s eyes were half-lidded, breath heavy and face slack. he looked so fucked out already and ten hadn’t even shown him his full self. ten ran his hand down taeyong’s arm, resting on his hand. he hoped that his actions spoke to the man, and ten wanted taeyong to drag him upstairs and fuck the life out of him very soon.

as ten’s hand ran down his arm, taeyong couldn’t help but think about how forward ten was. how he would love for ten to drag his hand down his body, touching him in places that taeyong himself wasn’t able to reach. taeyong gulped, squeezing ten’s hand and muttering something inaudible to the both of them in response. he tugged on ten’s hand, pulling him towards the stairs while keeping eye contact with this heavenly man. ten stumbled after him, his facial expression turning to something darker which would have likely mirrored taeyong’s. he walked up the stairs backwards, and as soon as he reached the hallway, the feeling in taeyong’s stomach couldn’t wait for him any longer.

taeyong pulled ten towards him, pressing his own body against the wall. they stood there for a second, simply staring into each other’s eyes, affirming that yes, i want you as much as you want me. then, almost in sync, they moved to close the gap between each other, their mouths colliding in a messy, hot kiss. the moans coming from the two men filled the hallway, spiralling into a symphony with the rest of the rooms. to both of them, it felt like fire was setting them alight, their whimpers resonating and clumsy hands roaming over the other’s body, grinding up against each other. they couldn’t bear to pull away from each other, so with faltering steps ten led taeyong into the next room, which was thankfully empty. 

behind him, taeyong kicked the door closed, but was instantly pushed back up against it by ten. taeyong let his hands wander over ten, pulling him ever closer, sucking on his neck as ten threw his head back, panting with the feeling that taeyong was sending through his body. taeyong grabbed ten’s belt loops, pushing his crotch up against him, choking down his moans in ten’s neck. he could feel ten’s hands grip his hair, lifting his head to capture him in an open-mouthed kiss, fluids running down their chins and whines escaping their throats. they made their way towards the bed, stumbling over each other and gasping for breath, eventually falling onto it, grasping the other. they breathed and gazed into each other’s eyes, panting, until ten asks taeyong,

“fuck me. please. god just ruin me, i’ve been thinking about this so much, just please.”

taeyong went wide-eyed at ten’s words, pausing to look at the man he had dreamed would ruin him. ten was hovering over him, but yet there was something missing - a dominant thing. ten was begging taeyong to fuck him, a look in his eyes that screamed submission and desperation. the only thing that taeyong could respond was with “i-i wanted you to.. to fuck me...”

ten inhaled sharply at taeyong’s words, pulling back to stare at him in shock. he rolled off taeyong onto his side, pulling him in for a languid kiss, as if to say it’s okay, we’re the same. before long, they were grinding against each other again, hands flailing to take items of clothing off and touch bare skin, gripping the other ever closer. they slipped their legs in between the other’s, gasping and whining into each other’s mouths as that white-hot feeling spread over their entire body. every point of skin that touched burned, every breath that passed over each other cooling their skin. the two subs panted together, desperately searching for release, their whimpers filling the air. as they grew closer and closer to climax, the feeling of each other’s cocks sliding against each other became almost too much for them to handle. 

taeyong felt ten gripping him closer, ever closer, his whines becoming more audible and breathless. so, in compensation for all that ten had done for him, he slipped his hand down in between them to grasp ten and jerk him off, ten’s body convulsing beside him as his breath stuttered. his head was thrown back with such a blissful expression on his face, and without much more prompting taeyong felt himself coming next to him. his breath was ragged and his neck strained with the force of his orgasm, shuddering into ten’s body as he rutted up against him. 

as they both came down from their high, their throats raw from loss of breath, they locked eyes with each other and smiled. ten couldn’t get over how taeyong looked so soft and small next to him, and brought his head in for a sweet kiss that made the butterflies in his stomach start to swirl. when he pulled away, he could hear taeyong gasping for breath, overcome by his orgasm. ten ran his hands down taeyong’s sides, calming him. in post-orgasmal bliss, all ten could say was,

“should we do this again?”


End file.
